<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一人之下 by ganggangtu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444060">一人之下</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganggangtu/pseuds/ganggangtu'>ganggangtu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Not - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganggangtu/pseuds/ganggangtu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一人之下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【PWP庆帝X陈萍萍】一人之下<br/> <br/>*少一点白嫖，多一点关爱。<br/> <br/>*非原著阅读者，扛精勿扰。</p><p>月朗星稀，银河在天。<br/>陈萍萍靠在温泉池壁，懒懒地仰头望着星斗出神。滚热的水包裹着他，驱散寒意，腾腾的热气蒸熟了他的脸颊。一头青丝垂散，滑落水中，隐入白朦朦的蒸汽。<br/>“朕在前厅听她们啰嗦，磨得耳朵都出茧子了，你倒跑这里清闲来了。”<br/>陈萍萍勾起一丝笑容，仰首看向庆帝，“孩子们不懂事，陛下自然要费心敲打，臣在场？”他阂眸摇头，“不合适。”<br/>庆帝轻笑，赤着脚，踩在已被热气打湿的木板，走到池边，池水中折射出的一切尽收眼底，影影绰绰，激起浮想联翩。<br/>“衣服呢？”<br/>陈萍萍瞥他一眼，“范闲带回去了。”<br/>庆帝扬起眉头，随即笑道，“他是真脸皮厚。”他解开缠在腰间束带，衣服便散开，丢在木板上，只余下一条亵裤，顺着池壁滑入水中。<br/>滚热的水瞬间烫脱周身寒气，扎得皮肤生疼。<br/>“范闲那孩子聪明着呢，”陈萍萍被庆帝扣住手腕，水流模糊了触感，心绪都荡漾起来，“像他……”<br/>陈萍萍后两个字被堵了回去。<br/>男人浓重的气息揉进他的呼吸中，反扣住陈萍萍手腕的那只手握得紧了些，扯着陈萍萍滑入他怀中。<br/>陈萍萍便懂了，庆帝今晚并不想听到任何有关范闲的事，或许这段时间，都不想听他说起关于她的事。<br/>唇齿碰撞，庆帝竭力克制自己的冲动，撬开陈萍萍一双薄唇，舔过贝齿，扶着他的后颈，阻止他逃离。<br/>陈萍萍抬起没有被束缚的那只手放在庆帝小臂上，迎合回吻着。<br/>有时恼他纵然九五之尊，却偏偏爱孩子心性，吃醋起来不依不饶，虽是好哄，一句软话就雀跃不已，只是……<br/>他终归是最懂他的那个人。<br/>同起同息，同坐同卧的那份默契，他人怎能比得？<br/>颈后的手顺着脊柱滑下，按着他的细腰压贴在身前，陈萍萍清晰地感觉到庆帝硬挺的性器顶在自己私处，随着水波起伏轻轻向上顶着。<br/>陈萍萍向后靠便被池壁阻挠，拉出一个优美的曲线。<br/>手下柔美的线条实在是冲撞着庆帝的触觉神经，陈萍萍微睁的狭长双眸闪着湿润的水光，庆帝得寸进尺地缠住陈萍萍瑟缩的舌尖，吸吻着，掌心中的一窝软腰轻轻颤抖着，放在小臂上的手指亦握紧了些，似乎是怕自己在这个绵长的吻中沉溺。<br/>年少时，陈萍萍身手了得，寻常人不得近其身，不知挫败了多少人的心。却在同庆帝的性事中软成一滩春水，任他鱼肉，一掐细腰翘臀，便眼角氤氲。<br/>如今，更是如此。<br/>北齐人、庆国人眼中，陈萍萍吃人嗜血，朝堂之上，皇亲国戚、权臣贵胄忌惮他的黑骑，畏惧他的阴诡手段，但庆帝却见过他情潮迭动时的脆弱柔软，一笑便倾国倾城，一动便勾魂摄魄。<br/>庆帝离开陈萍萍的双唇，俯首含咬着陈萍萍胸前柔嫩乳尖，腿间硬物涨得有些痛，托起陈萍萍臀肉轻轻在大腿内侧蹭动，手指探入后穴，拨开穴肉，热水瞬间灌入，烫得陈萍萍一缩，挺着腰把自己送到庆帝齿间，瘦弱的胸口撞在庆帝高挺的鼻梁上，庆帝只觉鼻骨生疼，惩罚性地拍了拍陈萍萍柔软的臀肉。<br/>陈萍萍知道自己方才是太莽撞了，小心翼翼地含着庆帝的手指，涌入后穴的水流却无法排出，压着他肠壁，却没有既成形态，滚动流窜，不受控地在体内滑动，陈萍萍压抑地哼了几声。<br/>庆帝舔咬着陈萍萍的乳尖，直至完全充血挺立，才来理会陈萍萍不满的哼叫，他把陈萍萍翻过身，打湿的发丝贴在陈萍萍的蝴蝶骨上，衬得温泉水中陈萍萍的皮肤白得发亮，庆帝咬着陈萍萍耳垂，呼出滚热的气息，“趴上去。”<br/>陈萍萍下身用不上一点力，庆帝偏偏把能让他全身瘫软的方式摸得透彻，此时他有些渴望庆帝能填满他的空虚，贯穿进他身体里，让他惊叫尖喘，欲仙欲死……<br/>食髓知味的穴肉挤弄着，他回眸望向庆帝，那双布满情欲却依旧坚毅的眼睛明明白白地拒绝了他的渴望。<br/>陈萍萍费力地用手臂撑着池边，想要爬上去，湿滑的石壁却不如他的意，一个不注意，重重跌回去，激起一片水花。<br/>庆帝未想到陈萍萍当真会摔下，未来得及抱住他，硬挺的性器破开穴口，借力顶入陈萍萍体内，紧窄极致的缠裹剐蹭过硬物上根根暴起的筋络，这刺激过了头，电光疾走，庆帝还未反应过来，便直直射入。<br/>水流干涩，陈萍萍也猝不及防得被艹开，直被顶进最深处，肠肉尚不及推拒，狠狠撞过前列腺，快感伴随未耐心开发的疼痛轰地爆裂，碾压过不适感，冲上陈萍萍脊髓。<br/>冰凉的体液冲刷着刚被烫热的甬道，陈萍萍无声的尖叫后，一连串的尖喘破口而出。<br/>庆帝自知罪过，抱紧了陈萍萍哆嗦着的肩背，托着臀瓣，把他上半身抱出水面，掰开臀肉，眼见着白浊体液混着水，缓缓流出。<br/>陈萍萍脱力地趴在石壁上，仿佛是要逃离似的，扯过庆帝随意丢在木板上的外衣，攥紧一角，喘息着缓和着方才的意外。<br/>庆帝眼见着翕动的穴口内嫣红软肉，心头颤动，哪肯这般轻易放过他。<br/>陈萍萍感觉到一根湿热柔软的东西挤入后穴，灼热的气息一股一股扑在臀缝中，剧烈的羞耻感让他呜咽一声，“陛……下……”<br/>清甜的味道，不如他想的那般腥膻或硫磺味，庆帝想，爱，连味觉都能扭转。<br/>湿滑的舔舐另陈萍萍胸口满涨痒意，体内那股热流似乎化成了黏湿体液，被那人不解饥渴地吸吮干净，陈萍萍咬紧纤长手指，才能止住唇边溢出的呻吟。<br/>庆帝舔舔嘴唇，他的萍萍，真是天下最美的人儿。<br/>他覆上陈萍萍的脊背，五指插入他的指间，紧紧扣住，重新贯入柔软媚肉。<br/>高潮过后的肠壁异常敏感，微微一动，便加倍贴合着，捏弄揉挤着添满后穴的硬物，极尽所能，吸咬嘬弄着还挂了些清液的铃口。<br/>庆帝倒吸口气，抽出又艹入，大开大合地顶进陈萍萍的下体，囊袋拍在柔软臀肉上，在他突起的蝴蝶骨上吸吮啃噬出一个又一个殷红的印迹，听着陈萍萍的喘息愈来愈柔媚，愈来愈迷乱，和着肉体交合声，淫靡香艳。<br/>天下之大，天地广阔，此时在庆帝心中，唯陈萍萍一人尔。<br/>激烈的艹弄像是没有结尾，却渐渐失去控制，陈萍萍尖叫着，身下流出一片体液，肠壁胡乱热切地挽留着另主人迷恋的阳物，痉挛着绞紧，像是意欲榨干它一般，直待到其下囊袋抽动着尽数射干也不肯罢休，尚咬紧许久方缓缓松开桎梏。<br/>庆帝轻叹一声，若不是顾虑陈萍萍太伤身，真恨不得艹到他泪流尽时……</p><p> </p><p>“今日，太子问臣，听说我在庆国，一人之下，万人之上。”<br/>“他倒是说对了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>